


make me fantasize about you baby

by aspenxlor



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, anne and diana talk about gilbert, fluff-ish, im bad at tags, it starts when the episode ends, like right after 3x10, literally minutes after the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspenxlor/pseuds/aspenxlor
Summary: Anne and Diana talk about Gilbert. It takes place right after the end of 3x10.SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	make me fantasize about you baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story on here sorry if its bad. also, all the writers in this fandom are so good like WHAT. its also pretty short. I'm gonna stop overthinking now and just post it. enjoy! 
> 
> title is from Coffee Breath by Sofia Mills

As soon as she got back to her dorm Anne told her dearest Diana everything about The Language of Flowers and her parents. Mid thought, she suddenly remembered who else she was dying to tell this new-found news and jumped and searched through her things to find paper and her beloved fountain pen. “Dear Gilbert, I look like my mother.” She began to write. 

“And who might you be writing to?” Diana teased, knowing full well she was writing to a certain curly-haired boy. 

Anne felt her cheeks redden. She decided to hold out on her darling bosom friend. “Matthew and Marilla of course,” she lied. Diana snuck up and looked over her shoulder at the paper, proving her former beliefs

“Is that why it says ‘Dear Gilbert’ then?” Diana said, knowingly smirking. Anne turned around and smiled at her friend. “You should be thanking me by the way” 

“Why exactly?” Anne questioned. 

Diana raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Did Gilbert tell you nothing?” she asked the redhead. 

“There wasn’t really much talking that occurred…” Anne said slyly. Diana gaped at her best friend.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!” Anne just laughed. Soon Diana joined in on the giggling also. “Well, I ran into Gilbert on the train- actually more of he ran into my father and me. That’s beside the point, anyway, my father started to ask him about his wedding when gilbert interrupted him to inform us that he isn’t engaged and is attending the University of Toronto.” Diana continued, “I was a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be attending queens, but then I realized you knew none of this and I was filled with anger. How could he not tell you!” 

Anne interrupted her, “Actually Winefred informed me about that part.”

“Winefred?” Diana asked.

“I ran into her while I was adventuring around Charlottetown today. She asked me if I was trying to gloat and I was confused, obviously, and I just told her that I hoped she and Gilbert had a wonderful life together. It was her turn to be bewildered, and that’s when she explained to me that Gilbert had come to her to break things off because of me! She said she told him to not tell a soul for two weeks, so she could figure things out.” Anne explained.

“That’s why he said he wasn’t permitted to tell us earlier,” Diana put the pieces together. “So, I excused my self from my seat and went to sit across from Gilbert. I glared at him for a moment and then began to yell at him. I told him he should have told you and then basically explained to him that he’s been in love with you for 5 years, which he clearly already knew, and then I was informing him of your letter, which apparently was the first he’d heard of it.”

Now, this was news to Anne, her eyes widened, “What?! You mean to say he never received it?”

“He seems to not even have known it existed.”

“Then that means..” Anne trailed off. If he had never received her letter, what was his about? What if...did his have the same contents as hers? It had to, based on what had just happened. She was such an idiot! She started pacing. If she wasn’t so hot-tempered, things would never have been so complicated between her and Gilbert. She would have been able to spend more than 2 minutes with him before having to part ways for months. They could have already been courting at this point-

“Anne!” Diana snapped her back to reality. 

“Sorry Diana, I guess I got lost in thought,” Anne said guiltily. 

“I was just wanting to finish my story. So, I explained to Gilbert the contents of your letter and as soon as the trained stopped at the Charlottetown station, he leaped off without even grabbing his bags. I explained to my father the situation, and he agreed to grab Gilbert’s bags and let him use our carriage to get to Toronto because the train had already left. We took the carriage here and you know the rest of the story.” Diana smirked, “But I don’t,” she added, her eyes asking for Anne to fill her in on what happened with her and Gilbert. Anne smiled, thinking back to her time with her new beau just a bit earlier. She felt the blush returning to her cheeks. 

“If you must know, by the time my conversation with Winefred was over I wasn’t sure my legs could stay still. All I wanted was to run to him and wrap myself up in his arms.” Diana but her hands over her heart to signify how adorable that was. Anne giggled, “Anyway, I started gathering my things and planned to take the train back to Avonlea to find him but the moment I stepped out the door, I saw him running up to my- our” she smiled at her bosom friend, “boarding house, and we locked eyes. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and I set my bag down. We walked towards each other, our gaze never faltering. I reached the bottom of the stairs and he brought his hand up to my cheek, and then he kissed me. And oh Diana, it was magical! Honestly, books don’t do it justice. It was...I can’t even think of words to describe it, and that’s saying something.” The girls giggled, both knowing of Anne’s immense love for poetic language. 

“We finally broke apart, and I pinched myself to make sure it was real. I have a pretty large imagination as you know.” That’s an understatement, Diana thought. “Then Gilbert asked me if I truly have feelings for him. You know, the boy who has always been the smarted in the class? Besides me of course.” She quickly added. “How could he even wonder at this point? Do you remember the day at school when we were talking about kissing with all the girls? And I asked why I couldn’t just kiss a boy if I wanted to?” Diana nodded, remembering the day vividly. “Well, it turns out I can, because to reassure him, I went up on my tiptoes and put my lips to his. Then the clock struck 12 and he explained to me that he’s going to U of T. We agreed to write to each other, which is what I was trying to do before you started asking questions and you know the rest.”

“Oh Anne,” Diana said dreamily, “I can only hope for a romance even slightly as idealistic as yours.”

Anne stared at her in disbelief, “I can assure you that you will, I know for a fact the boys at Queens will be lining up for you.”

Diana smiled, “Well I suppose I should let you get back to writing your letter to your beau,” Anne giggled at the sound of someone else calling Gilbert her beau, “and I shall go greet the other girls.” Diana said, getting up.

Anne smiled and turned back to her desk and continued where she left off. “Diana has told me that you never received my letter...

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments!
> 
> also expect more shirbert from me on here.
> 
> give me prompts on tumblr @annaxlor


End file.
